Hold On, Let Go
by LoveTiva
Summary: A one-shot based off the upcoming episode Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (11x01).


_Yeah, I probably shouldn't have written this because I should have gone to bed hours ago. Well, this sort of just popped into my head from the promo. I don't know how to feel about the promo. I'm excited for it to come back, but at the same time my heart is shattering. Don't mind the spelling, I take full credit for any spelling mistakes. I don't know how I feel about what I wrote, but it's what I ended up writing. I hope some of you like it._

* * *

The hot, humid weather was unwelcoming to him after his thirteen hour flight. He gradually stepped off the plane, slinging his carry-on bag over his shoulder. He entered the Ben Gurion Airport, taking in the familiar surroundings.

_Tel Aviv._

He recalled the painful memories of the last time he was in Tel Aviv. Those past events had caused him to lose her. Now he wasn't going to let her go, he was here to bring her back home.

_Home in Washington, D.C. with him._

He exited the airport, hailing a cab. A cab pulled up, coming to an abrupt stop. He put his suitcase and carry-on in the trunk, making his way to the backseat.

"Where are you heading to?" The cabdriver questioned, adjusting his review mirror.

"Sheraton Hotel," he replied, leaning back against the uncomfortable seat.

"Good choice." The cabdriver nodded, putting the car into drive.

Tony rested his head against the window, closing his eyes for a second.

_How was he going to find her?_

He had been monitoring her bank accounts for almost a month, hoping to get some clue as to where she was. She had yet to contact anyone at NCIS, everyone was worried. It wasn't until two days ago that she had withdrew some money from her account. McGee had tracked it back to an address in Tel Aviv. He was on the next plane out, Gibbs voice replaying over in his head.

_Find her. Make sure she's okay._

Now he was in Tel Aviv and all he had to go on was an address.

_Hopefully she is okay. I just need to see that she is alright and convince her to come back home._

"Are you here on vacation?" The cab driver questioned. He pulled up to the hotel, turning off the engine.

"I guess you could say something like that," he sighed. "I'm trying to find someone," he replied, opening the car door. He got his two bags from the trunk, proceeding to pay the cabdriver. "Here is the money I owe you," he pulled out the cash from his wallet.

"No, no you can keep it. Think of it as a present." The cabdriver turned on the engine. "I hope you find whoever you are looking for," he smiled, pulling into oncoming traffic.

"Thanks." Tony watched as the cab disappeared into the distance. He turned around; looking at what would become his new home.

_Time to find Ziva. _

* * *

The next morning he was out by nine, hoping to find the location of the address McGee had given him. He walked down the sidewalk, even by this time of day the streets were lined with pedestrians and cars. The hustle and bustle reminded him a lot of home, living in both New York and Virginia at different points in his life.

He continued to look at the numbers on the buildings, until finally he found the right one. He looked at the piece of paper just to verify the right address. He stared at the sign hanging on the wall next to the building.

_The First International Bank of Israel Ltd_

He pushed open the glass door, making his way into the bank. He took notice of the desk at the front of the room, a woman sat behind it.

"What can I help you with?" The perky woman asked.

He sat down in the seat located in front of her desk. "I'm actually trying to find someone. She came in a few days ago to withdrawal some money," he replied.

"I'm not allowed to give out information," she replied.

"I know you can't," he sighed. "I get that, but I just really need to find her. Can you help, please?" He begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give out client information," she reasoned. "You'll just have to find another way to find your friend."

"Please," he begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." She got up from her desk. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir."

"Okay – okay," he got up, making his way out of the bank.

_What now?_

He didn't know what else to do to find her. He hoped that somehow she knew that he was looking for her and would leave a clue. He had nowhere else to go, but back to the hotel to try again.

* * *

For the next week, he monitored her bank accounts even closer. He noticed that she withdrew money every two days at the same time. He was currently on his way to the bank, hoping to catch a glimpse of her leaving the bank. He sat himself on a bench within view of the bank entrance.

_Please, please let this work._

He sat on the bench for a solid fifteen minutes, before he noticed a woman exit the bank. He didn't have to look twice, he knew from memory that it was her.

_It was Ziva._

He watched her walk quickly down the street, hailing a cab. He arose from the bench, racing to the other side of the street, hailing his own cab.

"Follow that cab," he pointed at the cab. The driver nodded, driving off behind the other cab. They drove for a good twenty minutes, before her cab stopped in front of a house. He watched as she paid the cabdriver and walked into the house. "Stop here," he motioned, paying the cabdriver. "Keep the change," he exited the cab, racing towards the house.

_Is this where she lives?_

He knocked on the door, hearing nothing but silence. He tried to get a peek in the window, but it was too dark. He walked to the side of the house, noticing the row of trees in the backyard. From afar he could see a figure standing in the trees. He made his way down the line of trees. Her back was turned to him.

"Ziva?" He questioned. He watched as she froze for a second, before turning around. He thought she had never looked more _beautiful, _her dark brown curls cascading over her shoulders.

"Tony," she breathed. "How - how did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy." He stepped closer to her.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here," she frantically replied.

"Why can't I be here, Ziva?" He watched her closely.

"They are after me, Tony. You shouldn't have come." She backed away from him.

"Ziva," he grabbed her wrists. "I'm here to bring you back."

"Bring me back where?" She asked confused.

"I'm taking you home, back to Washington, D.C." He loosened his grip on her wrists.

"I can't go back, Tony. It's too dangerous for me there. I have to stay here until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Then it's settled I can stay here with you," he reasoned.

"I can't let you do that, Tony. You have to go back," she explained. "Don't make this harder for the both of us."

"You can't just hide here, Ziva," his voice broke. "I can't lose you again, not this time. Don't make me go back, come with me please?"

"You know I can't, Tony. Not right now," she took his hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

"Please, please don't do this Ziva," he begged.

"Don't worry, Tony. We will be okay," she reached up to cup his scruffy face in her hands, searching his hazel eyes with her chocolate brown eyes.

She brushed her lips against his, lightly kissing him. He instantly deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him for support. He held her in place, both of them pouring their emotions into the kiss. His lungs screamed at him for oxygen. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. She breathed heavily against him. He took a moment to catch his breath, before looking into her eyes.

"This isn't goodbye, Tony," she replied, kissing his bearded cheek.

"Then what is this?" He asked.

"A new beginning," she stated, simply walking away. She left him standing in the row of trees.

He watched as she walked towards the house. He was here for now and he was going to try to keep it that way. She couldn't get rid of him that easily.

_He was madly in love with her._

If it came to that point in their lives where they had to separate, they would cross that bridge. _Together._ But for now he wasn't planning on letting go. He didn't think he could ever let go of her, if he did he didn't know what would happen. _To her, him or them._

_The future was unpredictable, but for now he knew that this wasn't goodbye. He was going to hold on and never let go of her._

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are wonderful, just let me know what you think. No bad reviews, please. Well, I'm off to bed._


End file.
